Blind Spot Detection System sensors have programmable range capability that allows them to define a specific region of interest for detection of vehicles within the blind spot areas. Lane departure warning systems utilize a vision sensor for determining host vehicle offset to lane markings on the road. Blind Spot Detection Systems with programmable range capability have set a fixed programmable maximum limit to avoid false detection of objects in the lane or road beyond the adjacent lanes, such as guardrails, vehicles in lanes beyond the adjacent lane to the host vehicle, etc. When the host vehicle which is equipped with a Blind Spot Detection System drifts within the lane markers of the lane within which it is traveling, the maximum range limit of the host vehicle can extend beyond the far adjacent lane marker into the road edge or lane beyond the adjacent lane and yield false detections.
By utilizing the vision sensor for the lane departure system, it is possible to modify the programmable Blind Spot Detection System maximum ranges so as to minimize false detections as the vehicle travels down the road.